Defenders of the Wing, Part 2
}} "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2" is the first episode of ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'', Season 4. It was released on Netflix on February 17, 2017. It is the continuation of the previous season's finale, "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1". Overview Plot Mala threatens to kill Hiccup, believing that he and the Dragon Riders had tricked them and stolen the Eruptodon. Hiccup reasons with her, saying that they were tricked as well. He wants to try and prove to her that the Dragon Hunters are their enemies as well. He is able to convince Mala that they would help retrieve the great dragon, but only if she joined them on the expedition. They are to leave their best to help fight the lava which ends up being Heather, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Everyone runs off to go and stop the lava flow, except for Hiccup, Astrid, Mala, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and their dragons. As they are about to leave, something in the bushes catches Mala's attention. Arrows fly out of the bushes, but miss Hiccup and Mala. Hiccup yells for everyone to fly into the air, but Mala stands her ground. When Snotlout mounts Hookfang, he moves his head up to fast which bucks off Snotlout, making him land in front of Mala. An arrow heads straight for Mala, but Snotlout stands up just in time to deflect it with his helmet. Mala quickly runs and jumps into the bushes where all you hear is men screaming and the clashing of her sword. She quickly pulls two Dragon Hunters out and Astrid questions them about Viggo. When they wouldn't speak Toothless growled, scaring them into saying Viggo went North. When they saddle up Mala changes her mind and says she'd rather fly with Snotlout than Hiccup. While flying Mala begins to feel Snotlout's shoulders and muscles which he finds very nerve-racking and uncomfortable. Mala explains that if he had less mutton and more exercise he would be perfect for which Snotlout questions why? Mala tells him that it was foretold that a man from afar would come to her island and save her in the field of battle, which Snotlout finds awesome. They quickly find a ship, but find it odd that Viggo has no backup. The scene then changes to the Eruptodon locked in a cell and Ryker standing by. Viggo then explains to Ryker what happens when removing an animal from it's home. "At first, it becomes disoriented and aggressive. Then finally, the creature accepts its fate. It loses interest in killing its adversaries and becomes more concerned with its own survival. Or at the very least, it becomes someone's expensive toy." Viggo then explains that he has a job for the dragon to do before they sell it and Hiccup will never see it coming. It comes back to the dragons heading for the lone ship in the distance. Snotlout and Mala hang back, orders from Hiccup, while the rest head towards the ship and attack. Mala find a great interest in watching Hiccup and Toothless fly together as she has never seen it before. Snotlout quickly gets jealous and tries to turn her attention back on him by reminding her who saved her. She, however, is too entranced in the flying and comments that their flying is "magical." Not giving up, Snotlout questions if she knew that Hiccup only has one leg. The three finally defeat the crew on the ship and go down below to find the Eruptodon. There is nothing below deck and they realize the Hunters left behind were a misdirect. Snotlout then become obsessed with this new power he was granted and the others think he's just gone crazy in the head. Astrid threatens Snotlout with an axe saying she "doesn't offer pardons." Afraid, Snotlout uses his only pardon given to him as king, but tell Astrid that she owes him. Hiccup and the others then mount their dragons and head south to find Viggo. The people of the island are seen digging trenches for the lava to flow in and Heather orders Windshear to cut down longs to block the lava. It ends up being a success until the Twins are seen carrying a block of ice. The people try and call off the Twins to not drop, but they believe that they cheering for "their heroism." They drop the block of ice and it lands on the tree's that were cut down. It quickly melts from the heat of the lava leaving a gaping hole. Heather then grounds them which they object, but after Heather gives the death glare they agree. As the dragons fly over the ocean, Astrid points out Mala to Hiccup who has her head down in pain. Hiccup explains that if she's airsick then they will land shortly. Mala shakes her head stating that "he is hungry." Hiccup thinks she's talking about Snotlout and says that "Snotlout is always hungry." Mala explains that the Eruptodon must constantly eat lava or he will die. She tells the story of when she was a child and a massive earthquake that disrupted the flow of the lava. The Eruptodon became so weak he couldn't fly to another food source and all they could do was pray the lava would flow again. Hiccup explains that the dragon dead would be of no use to Viggo and since he had the dragon eye he would know this information. He suggests they fly over every active volcano until they spot him. Mala then says that he doesn't need an active volcano to eat and if he gets hungry enough he will eat the crust of a dormant volcano until it erupts. Fishlegs then reminds them that there is a dormant volcano at Dragon's Edge, making Hiccup realize Viggo planned on destroying their home. Though the Hunters take the island, with the help of Mala and the native Gronckles the Riders manage to drive them off and safely return the Eruptodon home. Mala is finally convinced that the Riders are allies of the dragons and the two groups align to defeat the Hunters for good. Trivia *This is the first second-part of a two-part episode that is also the first episode of a season. *This is the first physical appearance of the Eruptodon. *It is revealed that Heather has dealt with lava prior to this episode, but it is unknown when and how. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Mae Whitman as Heather *Adelaide Kane as Mala *James Arnold Taylor as Throk Enemies *JB Blanc as Ryker Grimborn *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Great Protector Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Eruptodon Locations *Dragon's Edge *Caldera Cay Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Ballista *Hiccup's Shield *Astrid's Kransen *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Mala's Sword *Throk's Axe *Defenders of the Wing Weapons *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships Events *Dragon Hunter War *Defenders of the Wing King Trials (mentioned) References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media